The PC goes Global
by mollz30
Summary: It's freshman year and the Clique is better than ever! When the study abroad program brings 20 Bocd students to London and then Paris . Exes, backstabbing, 2 timing, love, and cute accents no one will forget this trip. Rated t for language and kissing.
1. Character introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique in any way this all belongs to Lisi Harrison

**(A/N This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm only 12 go easy on me!)**

**Massie Block:** Massie has never been better or more popular. Her new hairstyle makes her look even more like a supermodel. Derrick who? Derrick is just thing in the past. All the boys are crushing on her since she and Alicia are the new twenty after Olivia got a bad nose job and Massie's a-cups turned into b-cups. When Massie is forced to pair with Derrick for their study abroad program will the ever cool Alpha remain calm?

**Dylan Marvil: **After losing ten pounds and changing her straight red mane into lose wavy strawberry blonde ringlets she's looking better than ever. She has boys eating out of her perfectly manicured hands. Dylan has here eye on a certain cutie. Will the study abroad program turn this soon to be couple into a real couple or will it tear them apart?

**Alicia Rivera:** Alicia is still going strong with hottie Josh Hotz. Alicia is enjoying her beta position. With no drama going on in the clique Alicia is prepared for an ah-mazing freshman year. When Alicia is paired with Josh for the study abroad program she should be ecstatic right? But will another cutie end this adorable couple and not to mention a friendship?

**Kristen Gregory:** Kristen's new extensions look ah-mazing and her surfer chick look is dead and her sporty chic look is back and so hot. Kemp has lost most of his perverted ways and he and Kristen are the cutest new couple. Kristen is rich again after 6 super successful art sales by her father, each painting was about 200,000,000.

**Claire Lyons:** Claire's father just got a new job and Claire is rich! Claire has moved into a house about the size of Dylan's. Claire has stopped being such a whiney brat since she and Cam got back together. Claire has dropped the Ked's and the Gap and is finally real Pretty Committee material. Claire can't wait to bond with Cam on the study abroad program, is Cam as excited?

**(A/n how did I do? R&R please. Like to hear constructive criticism but don't be mean. I'll put up the next chapter soon. Once I get 5 reviews. Love ya)**


	2. And the students are

**BOCD**

**Auditorium**

**Tuesday September 4****th**

**8:30 am**

"As you have all probably heard 20 students have been selected for a 6 month study abroad program from September 8th to February 8th. The students are as following; Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, Allie Rose-Singer, Lily Tyler, Carrie Snyder, Kori Sanders, Stacey (Strawberry) Hinder, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Cameron Fisher, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, William Huge, Marcus Smith, John Choco, Luke Davenport, and Jess Meclift" The Pretty Committee exchanged high fives and cheered. "Now we have installed a buddy system for safety reasons so each of you will be put into pairs" Principal Burns said. The Clique started to wispier. "Your partner will be in all your classes and you must keep and eye on each other. The partners are as follows; Massie Block and Derrick Harrington, Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz, Dylan Marvil and Chris Plovert, Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley, Claire Lyons and Cameron Fisher"

The PC stopped listening after they had hear their partners. Massie's smile vanished. "Is she fucking serious? Me and Derrick! We haven't talked since the middle of 8th grade after we declared the war against each other over. This is going to be so awkward!" Massie said her amber eyes wide and her full lips pouting. Massie smoothed her straight across but slightly piecy bangs, the bangs made her look even more like a supermodel.

"Don't worry Mass once we get to London you can blow him off" Alicia said. The Spanish beauty rubbed her friends back in comforting circles. "I love your dress" she said referring to Massie's sunshine yellow baby doll dress.

Thanks. Dyl, you okay?" Massie asked seeing her best friends bummed look. The rest of the PC looked super happy and slightly smug.

"Yeah I'm fine. I wish I had gotten paired with Luke Davenport. He's so cute!" Dylan Said.

"He's total HART material. He's a skater though, I though you were into soccer boys" Alicia said with a sly smile.

"Not anymore. I'm strictly into skater boys" Dylan said laughing.

"That's fine unless you start wearing graphic hoodies and converse sneakers, then we'd have to disown you" Massie said with smile.

"Don't worry I won't" Dylan said.

"Alright we need to have a PC meeting now to discuss wardrobe and such for this trip. I don't feel like going to American history so let's ditch 2nd period and meet in the room. We can go shopping this afternoon," Massie said to the girls as they were walking out of the auditorium. Massie bumped into someone. "sorry oh you" Massie said looking up a Derrick Harrington. _When did he get so tall?_ Massie wondered. "Watch it Harrington" Massie said. Massie turned back to the girls "No matter what we're going to make those 6 months the best 6 months of our lives" promised Masse.

_**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in the beginning I don't own the clique or any of it characters. Everything belongs to Lisi Harrison.**_

**(A/N sorry it was so short this chapter acted as a filler just so I could tell you everyone that's going and the cliques reaction to it. I know it's not so great but the next few chapters will be better. R&R thanks for the other reviews.)**


	3. PC sleepover ohmagawd

_Disclaimer: I do not own the clique. It's all Lisi's._

**(A/N I know the last chapter wasn't fantastic but it's just a filler. That's probably why I didn't get so many reviews. The drama will start this chapter but I think one of the best chapters will be the plane ride. Changes: Massie and the PC are smart but not nerdy and The PC are a bit less uptight and they joke more)**

**The Harrington Estate**

**Derrick's Room**

**Friday September, 7****th**

**7:55 pm**

"Dudes are you excited for this trip or what?" Kemp asked his friends Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Chris.

"Yeah!" The boys yelled.

"Hey lets video chat with the girls," Cam suggested. The boys agreed. " Derrick can I use your computer?"

"Uh… yeah," Derrick hesitantly agreed.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's room**

**Friday September 7****th**

**7:57 pm**

"Hey, Massie Cam is requesting a video chat, can I talk to him?" Claire asked.

"Sure," Massie replied. Massie and Dylan were so busy joking around and dancing to pay much attention to what Claire was saying. When Claire turned on the video chat Massie decided to act like she was to busy having fun to acknowledge the boys unless they asked for her.

"Hey," the boys said.

"Hey hold on let me get Massie and Dylan the other girls aren't here yet," Claire said to Cam. "Mass, Dyl come awn the boys are on video chat," Claire yelled to the girls.

"Coming!" the girls yelled at the same time. "Apple- C!" the girls yelled then laughed.

"Hey," Massie said to the boys, she and Claire started to fake fight over Massie's white spiny desk chair. "Dyl? Come awn"

"Hi" Dylan said.

"We're here!" Kristen and Alicia yelled from Massie's door. The girls greeted and hugged each other.

"Hola," Alicia flirtatiously to Josh.

"What up" Kristen said. The girls and boys talked for a but more before Massie interrupted.

"Sorry boys we got some important PC things to discuss. See ya tomorrow. Ciao," Massie waved goodbye and smirked at Derrick, _wait do I still like him?_ Massie wondered. _No… yes...No…yes…Ahhhhhhh!_ Massie dismissed the thought from her mind and concentrated on having fun with her friends.

**The Harrington Estate**

**Derrick's Room**

**Friday September, 7****th**

**8:03 pm**

"Guy's I have an idea for what to do tonight," Derrick said with a playful smile.

"If this ends up with us getting caught and humiliated by the girls, then no," Josh said.

"We won't get caught okay don't worry. We're just going to stop by the Pretty committee exclusive sleepover, unnoticed," Derrick said winking.

"I'm in," Plovert said.

"I have a bad feeling about this but I know I'll end up getting dragged there so I'm giving up before I'm forced to," Kemp said.

"No, absolutely not," Josh said. Cam nodded.

"Then I guess you don't want to know what Alicia and Claire say about you guys to the girls," Derrick said smirking. Derrick already knew he had won this battle, the boys were dying to know what the girls actually though about them.

"Fine," Cam said with a doubtful look.

"You guys suck but okay," Josh said.

**The Block Estate**

**The barn**

**Friday September 7****th**

**8: 15 pm**

Claire and Dylan were dancing around the sitting area while Kristen was half watching the Notebook and half throwing popcorn at Claire and Dylan. Massie and Alicia were _attempting_ to make cookies and shaking their hips to the music blaring out of the stereo. "This looks like a cup right?" Massie said holding up half a handful of sugar. **(A/N: nice Massie)**.

"Uh so Mass what's going on with you and Chris Abeley?" Kristen said.

"Absolutely nothing. I thought I liked him but I think he's chemically unbalanced. He likes his horse a bit to much," Massie said with a laugh.

"What about you and Kemp you guys are so cute" Alicia said poking Kristen in the ribs.

"He's so sweet. I can't wait for this study abroad trip," Kristen said.

"I can't either, even if I am paired with Derrick" Massie said. "I can't wait to meet some gorgeous British boy," Massie laughed.

"I can't wait either!" Dylan yelled. The girls hugged and screamed. Massie stopped hugging and screaming.

"What's wrong Massie?" Claire asked looking concerned.

"Don't look now but the boys are spying on us through the second window on the left," Massie said sneering.

"Oh-ma-gawd," Alicia said.

"No way," Kristen said.

"What do we do?" Claire and Dylan said at the same time. No one said Apple-C.

"We get them back of course," Massie said with a evil glint in her amber eyes.

**(A/N: Gah! A cliffy… sort of I am currently working on the next chapter which is mostly on the plane though I may make it into 2 chapters. R&R Love ya)**


	4. The Clique's Revenge

**The Block Estate**

**The barn**

**Friday September 7****th**

**8:30**

Massie walked toward the stereo and changed the song, "One week of Danger" by The Virgins started to play. "Let's play truth or dare," Massie said with a sinister smile. The girls formed a small circle near to the window were the boys were.

The boys high-fived each other, they knew the girls were wild truth or dare players. "When did Massie have good taste in music?" Cam asked. "This is a good song."

"Massie has good taste in everything," Derrick mumbled. _God I still have the hots for her… shit_ Derrick thought.

"Leesh your first. Truth or dare?" Massie asked already knowing the answer.

"Dare," Alicia giggled.

"Hmmm," Massie tapped her thin finger on her chin. "I dare you to call the hottest guy and school and tell him you think he's sexy" Massie smirked.

"Easy," Alicia said rolling her eyes. Alicia picked up her chocolate and dialed a number.

Outside the barn the boys panicked, "Josh turn your cell on silent and don't pick up," Derrick ordered. They were so not going to get caught. The boys watched Alicia dial they nervously waited for Josh's phone to flash. It never did. 

"Hey, Matt," Alicia said. "Your sexy! We should hook up some time," Alicia laughed then hung up. Truthfully Alicia hadn't actually called anyone, but Josh didn't know that. Massie smiled triumphantly Phase One of Operation Jealously: completed.

"Ouch," Cam muttered. Josh looked away. 

"Massie, truth or dare?" Alicia asked.

"Truth," Massie loved her plan.

"Who was your first kiss?" Alicia asked.

"It was Derrick, wasn't it?" Claire asked.

"No, it was Michael Johnston , the only reason I went out with Derrick was to make Michael jealous. Then he got really annoying so I dropped him," Massie explained. The girls squealed with fake surprise, "I miss him when he wasn't being an annoying he was cute," Massie laughed. Phase two: completed.

"Didn't he move to Switzerland last year?" Claire asked.

"Yeah his mom married some count," Dylan said.

Outside the boy were processing this information. "So Massie never really liked you, wow" Kemp said shaking his head. "Girls are crazy,"

"Claire truth or dare?" Massie asked.

"Um… truth" Claire said.

"Do you really eat those calorie ridden possible re-gift gummies?" Massie asked venom dripping from her words.

"Um…." Claire said in faux nervousness.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie said faux impatiently.

"I usually eat a few then give the rest to Todd, I don't really know if I still like Cam. He can be so emotional, I want a tough guy Cam isn't fooling anyone with his leather jacket," Claire said. Phase three: completed. Outside Cam blushed. 

The girls knew that Cam, Josh, and Derrick must be jealous, but there was still the matter of Chris and Kemp. "Kristen why are you going out with such a pervert?" Massie asked.

"Well he's not as gross as he used to be but truthfully I really just wanted to have a boyfriend," Kristen admitted. The girls laughed and lightly slapped Kristen on the shoulders. Phase four: complete.

"I think we should date lacrosse players, a lot of them are way cuter than the soccer players. Also I thinking that we should date older guys like sophomores the freshman boys can be so immature," Dylan said. Phase five: complete.

"Totally, I was just thinking that! There are way cuter boys in older grades. Also soccer is so played out we could start a new trend with lacrosse players," Massie said clapping. "So lacrosse players in, soccer players out," Massie asked.

"Done," Alicia said capping her nail polish.

"Done," Dylan said brushing her hair to perfection.

"Done," Kristen simply said.

"And done," Claire said beaming. "What do we do about the boys?" she asked.

"Hmm well you guys can do whatever you want, if you want to break up with them tomorrow you can or if you want to wait till we come back from London and Paris you can. I mean we can't start dating the lacrosse hotties till we come back so it doesn't really matter," Massie said. Massie's ski jump nose scrunched up, "What's that smell…fuck…the cookies!" The girls ran to the other side of the barn to the oven. The girls huddled by the oven whispering. "Think they bought it?" Massie asked.

"Totally!" Alicia said whisper screaming.

"I thought we were pretty believable," Claire said.

"Serves them right for spying on us," Dylan said.

"Let's face it were ah-mazing," Kristen said laughing. "Our cooking skills kinda suck though," she said pulling out the tray of blackened cookies. The girls started to give each other makeovers and talked about all the lacrosse player they thought were cute. The girls played songs like "Stripper" by the Soho Dolls and danced super sexily shaking there hips, chests and butts, all the while acting like they never knew the boys were right out side their window. 

"Well we're dead," Derrick said. 

"They're so hot," Chris said.

"Fuck," Kemp muttered.

"I can't believe that Claire doesn't like me," Cam said pitifully. 

"We need to get the girls back," Josh said looking depressed. They boys looked in once more to see Massie on the phone with some one, Massie laughed the hung up. "I officially declare all lacrosse boys HARTs are the soccer boys LBRs.

"Like that's going to happen," Derrick said bitterly.

_Disclaimer: Ahh! I forgot it again. I don't own the clique it's all Lisi's (lucky bitch) JK… sorta._

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews. Please continue with them. Lots of love, Molly)**


	5. Quick note

**(A/N: I have no idea why that whole 4****th**** chapter was underlined. It wasn't like that in my word document. I don't want to bother re-uploading it because though it's annoying it doesn't change the story. Sorry!)**


	6. Up in the Air

_Disclaimer: Yeah! I remembered it. I don't own the clique it's all Lisi's._

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They make me smile. ****J****)**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's room**

**Saturday September 8****th**

**7:02**

"Ugh I'm so full," Dylan said referring to the gigantic meal Inez had prepared for the girls and there family for the going away breakfast. There were stacks and stacks of waffles and pancakes and bowls of delicious fresh fruit and yogurt and every other food imaginable. The other girls groaned rubbing there toned abs.

"Rating time," Massie said. "Alicia your first," Alicia who was laying on the floor slowly got up. "Ok Alicia is wearing light brown trouser like Ralph Lauren Bermudas with gold embellishment with a loose Dolce and Gabbana tank top with gold beads along the neckline and a very low back and D&G gold strappy sandals, very nice 9.6 if you add more gloss you would be a 9.7" The girls golf clapped.

"Kris, come on down," Massie said like a game show host. "Kristen is wearing a sky blue L.A.M.B fitted polo with dark wash jean shorts by Marc Jacobs and simple white heals with a White patent leather headband both by Chanel. 9.4 and you would be a 9.5 if you put on Tiffany pearl earrings instead of the Tiffany diamond studs. Sweet but sexy good job," The girls nodded.

"Dylan your next," Massie called to her friend. Dylan stood up. "Dylan is wearing very cute white Marc Jacobs shorts with a medium green tank top that has braided straps and a large scoop neck by Chloe with bronze heals by Michael Kors. 9.5" Dylan sat back down satisfied.

"Claire," Massie said. Claire jumped up smoothing her shorts " Claire is wearing dark wash Chip and Pepper Bermudas with a plain white tank top with a cropped red jacket over it by Fendi and silver strappy heals by Parada. 9.4," Massie high fived Claire. "I can't believe you planned a 9.4 outfit by yourself," The girl praised Claire.

"Now me, I'm wearing Marc Jacobs navy blue shorts with white polo Lacoste with a light pink Chanel sweater and black Parada heels. My bangs are pinned back into a little poof and my hair is in loose curls," Massie finished, waiting for a high rating.

"9.8" Alicia said.

"9.9" Claire said awed by Massie's fashion skills.

"9.8 I love your shorts Mass, " Kristen said.

"9.8 you would be a 9.9 if you put on a tad more blush," Dylan said. Massie smiled.

"Massie it's time to go," Kendra Block said from the intercom.

"K, coming Mom," Massie said.

**JFK**

**Gate 37**

**Saturday September 8****th**

**7:45 am**

The Pretty Committee sat gossiping and laughing not even acknowledging the boys. The boys watched as the clique burst out laughing, again. "Lets go talk to them and convince them that were still cool," Derrick said. The boys nervously approached the gorgeous girls. "Hey ladies," Derrick flashed his charming smile. 

"Uh...hey," Massie said biting her full bottom lip to keep from laughing. The other girls greeted the boys coldly. Massie's phone started blaring Will.I.Am's _I Got it From My Mama _"Hi, Mom" Massie said in a bored tone. Massie moved her phone from her ear to avoid Kendra Block's shrieking. "I'll be right back" Massie mouthed to the clique. Derrick watched his leggy ex walk off. They heard Massie shriek and then reassure her mother, the group talked awkwardly till Massie came back.

"What did she want?" Alicia asked.

"Well she wanted to make sure I hadn't been killed by terrorists yet," Massie rolled her eyes. "But she mostly wanted to know if I had a secret boyfriend, because apparently Chris Abeley called my house looking for me. Then she got all paranoid that I was keeping secrets from her," Massie rolled her amber eyes again. 

"Chris Abeley's a douche," Derrick muttered.

"Derrick are you a lemon?" Massie asked.

"No," Derrick said bracing himself for Massie's bitchy answer.

"Then why are you so _bitter_," Massie spat. The girls burst out laughing and exchanged a round of high-fives. 

"Everyone please pay attention," Their new environmental science teacher, Mr. Markson said. "We will now be boarding the plane so please gather your belongings and follow me," Everyone got up and boarded the plane. Massie whispered something to the Pretty Committee and the girls burst out laughing.

**Jet Blue Airlines**

**Seats G12-G22**

**Saturday September 8****th**

**7:58 am**

The girls pouted as they figured out their seating arrangement. The girls wear sitting in a ten seatter with the boys. The girls were forced to sit across from there partners. The girls quickly put in their headphones and flipped open a magazine.

**Cam: Do you think they're going to break up with us?**

**Josh: I'm not sure. What do we do?**

**Derrick: Make them like us again.**

**Kemp: How?**

**Derrick: I'll figure it out. Just let me sleep on it.**

**Cam: We're dead.**

**Josh: Yup.**

Since the girls were ignoring them the boys decided to go to sleep. "Ready?" Massie whispered to the girls. The girls nodded and whipped out their bags of makeup. The girls made sure that the boys were thoroughly asleep and started to makeover the boys.

**(I hope you like it. Please review more because the numbers of reviews have been dwindling ****L**** . I'm going to start working on the next chapter once I post this one!)**


	7. Makeover!

**(A/N: Sorry I don't know why the last chapter was underlined it wasn't like that in my word doc. If this one is I'm sorry, if someone could explain it to me that would be great. Please enjoy!)**

**Jet Blue Airlines**

**Seats G12-G22**

**Saturday September 8****th**

**8:16 am**

The boys soon woke up, the tiaras must have been hurting their head or maybe it was the hysterical laughing coming from the girls. Derrick rubbed his eyes Ugh what is this gunk?" Derrick asked looking at the purple glitter that had come off on his hand.

"Don't you know it's Urban Decay's new glitter. The purple makes your eyes stand out, good choice," Massie said smirking.

"I like your earrings Chris," Dylan said staring coldly at Chris. The rest of the students on the trip were laughing and clutching their stomachs. The girls humor never failed to crack them up. They had of course watched the girls makeover the boys but they never tried to stop them. The rest of the boys had started to wake up.

"Nice boa Josh," Alicia said, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Why did you do this, other than the fact that you're an insane bitch?" Derrick asked seething at Massie.

"Derrick are you James Bond?" Massie asked, her voice acidic.

"N- oh crap," Derrick said as Massie's words clicked in. "You knew?" Derrick asked.

"Ah-viously," the girls responded sneering.

"Alicia I'm so sorry!" Josh said pathetically. The Kemp and Cam started profusely apologizing. Derrick and Chris apologized a couple times.

"You guys didn't honestly think we wouldn't find out?" Kristen said snatching her hand away from Kemp.

"We're really sorry, but did you really have to put makeup on us?" Kemp asked trying to rub off his glittery mascara with a damp paper towel.

"A Your going to have to better than that. B Yes. And C All the makeup is water proof so that's not going to make it come off," Massie said smirking. Just then Katie Fork's a Bocd student walked by.

"Oh my god! Derrick?" Katie said. Massie recognized the slutty sophomore from Skye Hamilton's 8th grade party. Katie was one of the girls that Derrick flirted with during the party.

Massie said looked pissed. "Why are you here stalker?" Massie said sneering.

"I'm going to visit my grandmother. I just have to go to the bathroom," Katie said looking nervous.

"Then keep it moving fungus face," Massie said using the commonly known nickname, invented by Massie of course.

"Why do you guys call me that?" Katie whined.

"Because you wear weird green eye shadow and your complexion has a green tint," Massie snapped. Derrick laughed, he loved when Massie just completely shut people down.

Katie glared at Derrick. "Derrick paid me fifty bucks to make out with him and make you jealous," Katie said to Massie.

"Oooo breaking news," Massie said rolling her amber eyes. The rest of the Clique looked equally bored, even though they didn't actually know that before. Derrick turned tomato red. "You can leave now," Massie glared at the girl.

"Why are you guys like wearing makeup and boas and tiaras and nail polish?" Katie asked.

"Inside joke," Derrick quickly replied.

"Right, I thought you were cute but now you just seem like a really immature homo," Katie snapped and stormed off. Derrick turned even redder and buried his face in his hands.

"How do we get this awful stuff off," Chris asked, looking disgusted. The girls shrugged clearly knowing the answer and popped their headphones back in. The girls flipped open magazines and started to text.

**Alicia: I can't believe Derrick actually paid Katie.**

**Massie: I can he's and ass besides idc . **

**Claire: This is going to be a long 6 hours.**

**Massie: We can forgive them in 2 hours. K?**

**Kristen: Got it.**

**Dylan: K.**

" Wait I have a question did you know immediately?" Josh asked.

"Nope," Massie said looking slightly mad that she hadn't.

"When did you know," Cam looking nervous and hopeful at the same time.

"You'll never know," Massie said looking devious .The girls laughed once more at the boys and then started to whisper and joke with each other. All the while making sure the boys were watching them. Massie felt ecstatic she had the boys exactly where she wanted them, wrapped around her thin perfectly tanned finger.

**(A/N: I hoped you like. R&R please it's not that hard. Thanks to the ones that do review!)**


	8. AwwwwCrap!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique. Blah Blah Blah**

**(A/N: I hope you like. I really can't wait till they get to London. Then the fun and drama will really start!)**

**Jet Blue Airlines**

**Seats G12-G22**

**Saturday September 8th**

**10:32 am**

The boys had finally gotten most of the makeup off though Derrick's cheekbones seemed to glow and Joshes eyelids still seemed a little sparkly. "Truce?" Josh asked Alicia. Alicia quickly looked at Massie who nodded.

"Fine," Alicia said kissing Josh. "But if you ever spy on us again I will never speak to you again,"

"Ok. I'm really really sorry," Josh said. "But wait what about all that stuff you said about us and how you guys were going to dump us."

"We never actually ment any of that, we just said it because we knew you were listening," Alicia smirked.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. It was so stupid of me," Cam said.

"I forgive you, but I will kill you next time," Claire said. Kristen and Kemp soon made up and started discussing a recent soccer game. Dylan started to flirt with a Will another BOCD student going on the trip. As for Massie and Derrick, they just glared at each other.

"Lets play truth or dare," Derrick said with a evil glint in his eye. "I'll go first, Massie truth or dare?" He asked staring straight into the alpha's amber eyes.

"Dare," said the ever confident alpha. The boys quickly whispered and figured out a dare for Massie.

"I dare you to go kiss that guy," Derrick said pointing to a extremely good looking 16 year old boy, diagonal from them . "For thirty seconds," Derrick grinned a triumphant smile, he knew Massie hated pda's (public displays of affection). "_There's no way she's going to do this" _Derrick thought.

Massie knew that she had to do it or she would seem prudish and unexperienced. So she put on a confident mask and smiled."I can do better than that," Massie said smirking evilly. Massie sat up and sauntered over to the boy. Massie whispered something to the boy and then sat on his lap and made out with him for thirty seconds. Massie then wrote a number on his arm in eyeliner and returned to her friends. "Silly Derrick, don't you know you can't beat me at my own game," Massie had never seemed sexier to Derrick than now. The truth and dare war went on and on till Chris Plovert dared Derrick to kiss Massie. "No way!" Massie shrieked. Massie was about to say something else but Derrick cut her off by kissing her. "Ew," Massie said.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Block," Derrick said smiling.

"Whatevs," Massie muttered.

"Hey you kids need to get in your correct seats," their teacher Mrs. Alkson yelled. She had come to check on the kids. "Massie switch with Chris, Claire switch with Josh.." the teacher ordered. Everyone was okay with the seats especially Claire, Kristen, and Alicia who got to sit next to their boyfriends. Dylan didn't really care it was a tad awkward to sit next to Chris but she got to sit on the which meant that she could flirt easily with Will the skater boy she had a crush on. Massie looked annoyed, Derrick looked bemused by Massie expression "_she's so hot when she's mad_" Derrick thought.

"What do you want to eat?" the bitchy flight attendant asked with a pinched expression.

"Fake perfume," Massie coughed. The flight attendant glared. "I'll have a green apple with a Perrier," Massie flashed a snotty smile. Massie and the clique agreed that they would eat super healthy and very little in front of the boys.

"Same," Dylan said with a fake smile.

"I'll have the same thanks," Claire a polite smile.

"Same," Alicia giggled and whispered something to Josh.

"Same here," Kirsten said barely looking at the attendant.

"Uh do you have gummy worms?" Cam asked.

"No," The attendant replied.

"Then I'll have a coke and skittles," Cam said.

"I'll have a coke and nacho cheese Doritos," Derrick said. Massie groaned.

"Do you know how many calories are in a serving?" Massie muttered.

"I burn it off in soccer," Derrick replied. The rest of the boys had ordered and the flight attendant handed them their food. Massie texted someone and the girls burst out laughing. The girls clutched their toned abs laughed so hard that they had tears pooling in their eyes. Truthfully Massie had just made a joke about Derrington getting man boobs when he got fat but the girls couldn't stop laughing because every time they looked at each other they started a fresh round of laughter.

"Uh… what was that?" Josh asked, confused.

"Long story," Dylan replied, she was the only one that had stopped laughing and didn't have hiccups. The boys still looked curious so she added, "When we were shopping." The boys stopped looking so curious.

"I have to sleep or I'll seriously kill someone," Massie said and closed her eyes.

"As opposed to what you normally do?" Derrick asked.

"Shut up Harrington," Massie mumbled. Everyone else soon dozed off.

**Jet Blue Airlines**

**Seats G12-G22**

**Saturday September 8th**

**12:27 am**

"That's going to be a problem," Alicia said pointing to the problem.

"What?" Josh mumbled sleepily.

"Oh," Josh said noticing the problem.

"That's so cute," Kristen and Claire said at the same time. "Apple-C," The whisper yelled.

"How mad is she going to be?" Kemp asked.

"Really mad or not I mean maybe she knew what was happening," Dylan said.

"They so have the hots for each other," Cam said smiling. The other nodded knowingly. Massie sat next to Derrick her skinny legs swung over his lap her head resting on his shoulder. Derrick's arm was around Massie and his head was resting on her head.

"Knowing their relationship I'm thinking it's going to be a problem," Chris said.

**(A/N: R&R I hope you liked it! This chapter is over 1,000 words!! Lots of love, Molly)**


End file.
